


I need practice writing smut so here we are

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: A series of one-shots based off of songs I would fuck to if we're being completely honest."I Know" - Girls Rituals"Treat Me Like A Doll" - Girls Rituals"Princess" - Devi McCallion"Rarity Fighting A Giant Crab" - Cats Millionaire"Star Dust" - Sam Carter ft. Girls Rituals"Out Of Body" - Gorillaz ft. Kilo Kish, Zebra Katz & Imani Vonshá"Sex Murder Party" - Gorillaz ft. Jamie Principle & Zebra Katz"Burnin' For You" - Blue Öyster Cult"Just Like Heaven" - The Cure"All Wound Up" - She Wants Revenge





	I need practice writing smut so here we are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna put it out there right now that I love Travis and I know he would never do anything like any of this but this is practice for writing something that is part of the plot for another story

Sal hated school.

Hell, he hated leaving the apartments.

Just because he dressed femininely he couldn't go anywhere without being hit on, or pressured into having unwanted sex with people anywhere from a car, to an alley, to even a crowd full of watching people.

Today hadn't been any better, as he'd decided to wear the short bright red lace dress Ashley had gotten him along with a pair of red fishnets and some knee length boots and he's already standing still with his mouth wide open watching Larry beat up the guy who had tried and failed to get his hands up Sal's skirt. As he watched he could feel someone grab his hand and he didn't even need to look up to know who it was, letting Travis take him despite not wanting what he knows is sure to come.

~

Travis makes a mental note to thank Larry for beating the shit out of the dude who had attempted to touch his boy in a way that only he was allowed to as he grabs Sal's hand and walks him to the bathroom. Once they're there and he's gotten Sal pinned to the wall of the large stall he does his best to not just fuck him in the spot. He starts to kiss at the small boy's neck when what he says catches his attention.

"...I-I don't want this..."

~

He looks at the taller boy in fear. He hasn't said anything before and it's a gamble as to how his boyfriend is going to react, and has false hope at the small smile that comes to Travis's face.

"You don't want this? Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

"You really don't want my cock, which you have gotten on your knees and begged for?" He switches to only using one hand to keep Sal the the wall, using the other to rub at the small boy's tip after getting him out of his underwear. Sal has trouble speaking so he nods while humming a small "Mhm."

"Use your words Sally boy."

"Y-Yes..."

"You know that there's no use fighting. I'll still get to fuck your brains out and I intend to do that right now."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Great."

He goes back to neck kisses, and it quickly progresses from there. Travis has his little boy on the floor with his legs spread like the little whore he's seen as, pounding into him at a rhythmic pace. The sounds of skin against skin and Sal's moans filling the air.

When he's done with him Travis leaves the tiny boy curled up on the bathroom floor completely naked and covered in cum.

_I feel it's gross hot breath breathing in my face after all this time_

_No fuck that_

_I wanna go to Disneyland_

_I don't wanna do anymore shit that I hate_

_I wanna have some real fun_

_I wanna see the fireworks_

_I wanna prove what a stupid bitch I am_

_I wanna get way too drunk in the California sun_

_Like I've always dreamed of_

_I wanna see through to my true self_

_I wanna play puzzle games on an iPhone on an airplane_

_It's true_

_I know just how you feel_

_It's true_

_I know just how you feel_

_It's true I know just how you feel_

_I feel it too_

_I'll be the thing you're thinking of_

_Up through the sky and up above_

_Reach down to me and pull me up_

_Just one more time I swear I'll make it worth your time this time_

_So freaked out I wanna fucking scream_

_Please please_

_Put on some TLC_

_Please Please_

_Stay close to me_

_I don't wanna be a concept_

_That you put evil thoughts into_

_I don't want that_

_I'm a person_

_I work real hard everyday_


End file.
